When Hitsugaya is pissed
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Talking about Aizen pisses Hitsugaya off. And nobody dares to piss Hitsugaya-taichou, and Hinamori should know that. Poor thing she had to learn it the hard way. HitsuHina. Rated T just in case


Hitsugaya opened the door. Inside was a spacious room with the morning sun casting a dim ray of light into the room. The beautiful scenery outside was captivating, with the lark chirping happily in the cherry blossom trees. A girl was sleeping soundly on the only bed located right in the middle of the room, with the lovely scenery of the window fitted wonderfully as her background. Hitsugaya's eyes focused on the girl, as he walked slowly towards that girl, smiling slightly at the peaceful expression on her face.

He reached out his hands hesitantly, wanting to caress her cheeks but not sure if he should. His hands stayed there for a few seconds of hesitation. Then he put down his hands cowardly, not having enough bravery to touch her like this.

He continued gazing at her, soaking up her familiar face in his memory. He had been living with her for almost all his life, and just recently he had felt that he was attracted to her, in every ways. Her face, her eyes, her neatly tied hair, her energetic and childish and stupid character, the way she speaks, her voice, just about her everything. She was such a wonderful girl, so beautiful, and just when he thought that he had fallen for her, she was lying on this bed, unconscious.

The girl stirred. Hitsugaya jerked himself back to reality. "Hinamori?"

Hinamori opened her eyes. "Oh, it's you, Hitsugaya-kun." She smiled. Her smile was so charming that it made Hitsugaya's heart melt. That was another one of the few million things that had Hitsugaya attracted to her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho da." Hitsugaya said stubbornly. Hinamori pretended not to notice. Normally, he would strike out on anybody that ignored him, but, well, Hinamori's an exception.

"Why are you here, Hitsugaya-kun? Don't you have paperwork or something?" Hinamori asked.

"I have finished my share of work. It's up to Matsumoto to do finish them." Hitsugaya said. He had practically sacrificed all his sleep time to do his paperwork, so that he could come see Hinamori with no one chasing after him for the undone paperwork. He had stored up all his tiny scraps of trust throughout the year in Matsumoto and tasked Matsumoto to do the rest of the paperwork. He wished Matsumoto would really do it, or else he would have to do it himself tonight, sacrificing another night of sleep.

"Thanks for coming to see me. You don't know how lonely it is here with no visitors." Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori's lovely smiling face. "It's no problem. How are you lately?"

"I'm fine." Hinamori said. Hitsugaya doubted that. The way Hinamori looked showed that she was far from fine. That bastard Aizen, he was the one that caused Hinamori to be in this state. And Hinamori had respected him so much...

"It's not Aizen-taicho's fault, really." Hinamori assured Hitsugaya. Why does Hinamori always seems to be able to read his mind? It could be so irritating sometimes.

"What do you mean it's not his fault? He's the one that caused you to be in this state." Hitsugaya said angrily.

"It's not his fault. He... he can't be doing this. He's such a responsible, caring Captain, he would not do this kind of evil doings. I think it must be someone manipulating him. No matter how hard I tried, I cannot get the fact that he is evil. He is too kind, too... good." Hinamori said, fidgeting with her blanket.

Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori. Gosh she was completely obsessed with Aizen! "Hinamori, don't you trust me? I saw Aizen myself and I know that he is evil. 100% evil!"

"Yeah of course I trust you, it's just that..." Hinamori laughed nervously. "The image of him being evil is... well I can't really accept it. Somehow, I just feel like it is...wrong. Aizen-taicho cannot be evil, it's just...not right."

Hitsugaya clenched his fists. At first it was kind of irritating that Hinamori was obsessed with Aizen. Now, Hitsugaya just felt a huge sense of sourness and anger filling his whole body, especially his heart. What's so good about Aizen that Hinamori liked so much? Am I not an equally caring and responsible Captain too? Why did she had to be so obsessed with Aizen? Why can't she just accept the fact that Aizen's evil?

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori noticed the strange glare in Hitsugaya's eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you angry at me? But you should understand as well, you know how kind Aizen was..."

"Shut up, Hinamori."

Hinamori looked up at Hitsugaya, appalled. "W...what?" Hinamori stuttered with consternation. It was perhaps the first time Hitsugaya told Hinamori to shut up so sternly. Hitsugaya had never been this fierce to Hinamori before.

"I said shut up." Hitsugaya's hands were shaking.

Hinamori was close to tears. "What is it, Hitsugaya-kun? Why are you so angry at me...?" She stared in fear at Hitsugaya's malicious eyes, upon a face so twisted in anger.

Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hands and growled. "Aizen, Aizen, Aizen! What's so wonderful about Aizen? What's so wonderful about him that you keep talking about him and in front of me! I am sick of it!"

He pushed Hinamori's hands to the bed, and pinned her down.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori said weakly, tears flowing down her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"All these years you neglected my feelings, I protected you, treated you especially nice and all you have ever thought about was that darned Aizen!" Hitsugaya's terrifying voice was quivering with anger.

"H...Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori stammered. Hitsugaya's livid breath was mingling with hers, and his grip tightened.

"I love you, Hinamori, don't you know that?"

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya, bewildered. Hitsugaya laughed dryly. "Of course you don't know. All you ever known was Aizen, Aizen, Aizen! And Aizen wasn't even the one that visited you when you were lonely, it was me!" She felt Hitsugaya's nails dug into her arm. "I am so pissed at you, Hinamori. So very pissed."

The look Hitsugaya gave her, the petrifying glare was frightening her. She knew that Hitsugaya was going to punish her very very terribly. It's all her fault for not noticing his feelings for her. She was too absorbed on her crush on Aizen that she forgotten about her childhood friend.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun... I'm really really sorry..." Hinamori was cut short by Hitsugaya's kiss. Her mouth was attacked by Hitsugaya's strong tongue and all she could do was moan as Hitsugaya did all the work.

After what seems like eternity, Hitsugaya broke away from Hinamori, leaving her breathless. But Hitsugaya did not stop there. He moved down to kiss Hinamori's neck.

When Hitsugaya was done with Hinamori's whole body, he knelt on top of Hinamori, pinning her down. A sadistic smile crept onto his face as Hinamori panted.

It was a long time since Hitsugaya smiled. Hinamori almost forgotten how handsome Hitsugaya could be.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Hitsugaya-kun. I love you too." Hinamori whispered.

Hitsugaya's eyes softened. His smile widened. "Too late."

Shiro-chan is such a stubborn kid. Hinamori smiled as she decided to welcome whatever 'punishment' Hitsugaya's going to give her as he pulled down her sleeves.

_Review! It's just a mini thingo I did just to kill time. :)_


End file.
